


you can't jump expecting i will not jump after you

by soulxsheart



Series: sambucky collection [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky barnes is clueless, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulxsheart/pseuds/soulxsheart
Summary: Bucky keeps putting himself in danger and Sam is so fucking done about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: sambucky collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	you can't jump expecting i will not jump after you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can't jump expecting i will not jump after you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760869) by soulxsheart. 



> Hi, guys! So, enjoy the plot and sorry for any mistakes, as you already know, English is not my first language.

Sam Wilson was pissed. He didn't know exactly why, but he was pissed. And, of course, that Bucky Barnes had something to do with it.

The truth is that James was reckless son of a bitch and Sam couldn't deal with it. He was impulsive verging on suicide and that was driving Sam Wilson completely crazy.

Unable to sleep, Sam got out of bed and left the room. As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised to see Bucky sitting on the couch concentrating on something that was on TV. Sam pretended not to notice him and went straight to the kitchen.

"Can't you sleep, too, Sammy?"

Sam did not answer. The idiot still had the audacity to ask.

Without realizing exactly what he was doing, Sam started to open the cabinets hard looking for the chamomile herb to try calm his mind. He didn't notice Bucky's look in his direction as he slammed the cabinet door shut.

"You know that the tea can are on the counter, right?"

Sam had to close his eyes to keep from shouting at him. Instead, he just huffed and took the can, ignoring the voice from the living room once again. 

But no, James Buchanan Barnes was annoyingly insistent and he had to get up off the couch to torture Sam in the kitchen even more.

"What's going on, sweetheart?"

Oh, and of course, now he started using pet names. Sam took a deep breath mentally counting to ten. 

"Nothing, I just can't sleep.", he replied dryly.

Sam could feel Bucky's gaze scanning his every move. 

"Um, do you want me to give you a massage to help you relax?", he asked simply as he put the water to boil.

"You'll also want a cup?", Sam returned with a question ignoring what the brunette had asked before.

Bucky shook his head.

"No, I'm doing it just for you."

Sam grunted and turned his attention to the tea ingredients. He could still feel Bucky's gaze on him.

"Can you stop staring at me?", he let out sharply, louder than he intended.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and sat on the kitchen counter, even though he knew Sam hated it.

"What are you so mad about, huh?", Bucky countered.

"I already said it was nothing."

Bucky snorted and shrugged away and returned to the living room.

"Okay, but if you want to talk, you know where to find me, honey"

It was the last straw. Sam covered his face in frustration and could no longer hold what was stuck in his throat.

"Why do you act like nothing had happened?", he let out in exasperation.

Bucky spun on his heels looking at Sam with a damn little smile from the corner of his mouth, as if he knew Sam was going to say what was bothering him sooner or later, but that only made him even more angry.

"UGH, YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!", he shouted and went back to his room leaving Bucky without understanding what was going on.

"Sam, wait!", Bucky asked before he could cross the threshold. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

Sam stopped with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling quickly, following his heartbeat. _He didn't even know what he had done._ And then, when Sam realized, all his anger and frustration turned to worry and sadness.

"Jesus, you don't care. Do you mean to kill yourself?", Sam released at once making Bucky frown in extreme confusion.

"What are you talking about?", he asked trying to get closer.

Sam turned and faced James trying to understand what was going on in the brunette's head. How he couldn't see the problem. And then he took a deep breath.

"I'm talking about your almost suicidal impulses in each mission," he explained. "Today was the last straw, James. You need to stop this!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Stop what? In doing my job?"

Sam was incredulous.

"Your job is not to die, Barnes! The way you acted today, jumping off the plane-"

"You know I had a parachute. I can't see where the problem is."

Sam could feel the fury building inside him again. _How can he be so stupid?_

"They were targeting us, for God's sake! If they hit you-", Sam's voice died and Bucky felt a twinge in his chest.

"Sam-" he tried.

"No, Bucky! You act like you're immortal, like nothing bad is going to happen. You're a super soldier and not a God!", Sam felt his voice breaking, it was too late to hold back the tears. "YOU CAN'T JUMP EXPECTING I WILL NOT JUMP AFTER YOU!"

A painful sob came from Sam's throat and the apartment fell into a deafening silence. Bucky was looking at him in astonishment, heart in hand and heavy conscience. He slowly approached and hugged Sam uncertainly, waiting for him to push him away, but the taller threw himself into his arms and hugged him as if Bucky was going to disappear any second.

"Sam, I'm sorry, really. I never thought about how it could affect you."

Sam sobbed softly, wetting Bucky's T-shirt with tears that kept falling.

"You have to promise me that you won't do that anymore, that you won't be putting yourself in danger like that."

Bucky looked at him with regret, wishing it wasn't because of him that Sam was crying.

"I promise. Anything for you, Sam."

Sam broke free of Bucky's arms and faced him.

"You know I will always be there for you, whenever you need me. But we don't know what can go wrong, James" Sam looked away. "If one day I can't- and something happens to you- I would never forgive myself", his sobbing speech made Bucky's heart break into pieces.

He never wanted Sam to feel that pain again, Bucky knew that he would never get over what happened to Riley. And just to think that he could put Sam in that situation again... Bucky hated himself for all the times he had put himself in danger without thinking about the consequences.

The brunette held Sam's face in his hands and made him look up so he could speak looking into Sam's eyes.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me or to us, do you hear me? I'm sorry for everything I put you through during the missions, Sammy. I promise that none of this will happen again. I'm really sorry", now it was Bucky looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

Sam shook his head and gave a small smile.

"There is nothing to forgive, Bucky. I just want you to stay alive and safe," Sam admitted.

Bucky smiled and kissed the tallest man's forehead.

"As long as I am with you, I will."

Feeling his cheeks flush, Sam hugged him again and, holding hands, they went back to the kitchen to finish making the tea that was no longer so necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
